


sleepytime

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i has lots of changjin feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Hyunjin whines and Changbin showers him with kisses to make it up.





	sleepytime

Hyunjin walks out of the bedroom, already in pajamas and a towel over his head while drying his hair with one hand, the other hand holding his phone. He makes his way through the dimly lit hallway to the living room with fluffy bedroom slippers covering his feet.

 

He takes the towel off his head and rests it on his nape as he approaches the figure sitting by the dining table, headphones in, fingers typing continuously on the laptop on the table with their back facing Hyunjin. Smiling to himself, Hyunjin decides to surprise the other with a backhug. He does so and rests his chin on the other’s shoulder.

 

The figure didn’t even flinch or was surprised, merely calmly removing his headphones and turning his head to meet Hyunjin’s smile, “You’re done showering already?” Changbin questioned the younger and smiled, “You smell good.” 

 

“You’ve been so busy working on that new track with Chan hyung and Jisungie that you don’t spend time with me anymore,” Hyunjin whined and pouted before continuing, “You didn’t even give me a kiss earlier when you got back late.”

 

“Aww I’m sorry okay? The deadline’s really close…,” Changbin pulls Hyunjin in to peck his pouting lips and then kisses him before pulling away, “I’ll make it up to you this weekend okay? I promise.” 

 

Hyunjin was caught off guard with the kiss because he was merely planning to tease Changbin but instead now he couldn’t form a proper sentence, “I- you- o-okay…,” the younger mumbled. “Now, go shower! Before I turn off your laptop. It’s already 11PM hyung, we need to sleep already,” Hyunjin intended to sound angry but of course it didn’t work. Instead he sounded like a whiny kid who couldn’t get what he wanted causing Changbin to snicker at his antics.

 

Changbin closes his laptop lid and stands up, cradling Hyunjin’s face in his palms. “Okay, okay babe, I’ll go shower now okay? Then we can head to bed.”

 

“Okay,” Hyunjin answered, “Make sure you take a good warm bath.”

 

Being slightly shorter, Changbin looked up a little into Hyunjin’s eyes and thumbs at the latter’s cheeks, “I will.” Placing another kiss on Hyunjin’s lips, Changbin laughs and walks off towards their bedroom, “Wait for me yeah?”

 

Two kisses ( _and_ a slight peck) within the span of a few minutes? Hyunjin’s surprised but he’s not complaining either. If working late hours means Changbin will shower Hyunjin with more love and kisses then he doesn’t really mind to be honest. It’s a win-win situation, Changbin gets his work done more quickly and Hyunjin...well he receives more kisses and attention for the loss of time together.

  
  


Hyunjin’s on the couch, lying down facing the television while on his phone texting. It's been 15 minutes since Changbin went into the bathroom and he still hasn't come out. 

 

Before he knows it, Hyunjin feels his vision starting to blur as he types something in reply to the group chat, telling them he's sleepy but before he can press 'Send’, his eyes flutter close and he drifts off to dreamland. 

 

Changbin comes out from their bedroom shortly after Hyunjin had fallen asleep on the couch. He's carefully with his steps to make sure he doesn't wake the other up as he makes his way to the couch area. He turns off the television and takes Hyunjin's phone out of his hand, placing it on the coffee table. 

 

Changbin squats down so that he's at eye-level with Hyunjin’s face, calm and peaceful. And soft snores filling up the living room. Hyunjin had a full day of dance classes to teach so it's no surprise that he's tired as soon as he got back home.

 

The older reaches out to trace Hyunjin's features, stopping at the spot near his lips. Changbin knows he's been neglecting the younger because of the deadline he has that's been constantly being pushed forward and he feels really bad for it. He's already planning to take Hyunjin out for a movie then a day out at the amusement park before taking a walk maybe a picnic by Han river if the weather is good to them both. But he'll keep this as a surprise for the weekend. 

 

While these thoughts were playing through his mind, Changbin had a wide smile on his face. He really loves Hyunjin and would do anything to make it up to him.

 

But first, for now, he needs to get Hyunjin up and into their bedroom to sleep. 

 

“Hey... Hyunjin-ah...baby..,” Changbin whispers while rubbing his thumb on Hyunjin’s cheek, trying to wake the younger up as softly as possible. 

 

Hyunjin's eyes are still shut close as he mumbles an incoherent reply that Changbin doesn't catch. Changbin thinks Hyunjin might be sleep talking and places a soft peck his nose, hoping it'll wake him up.

 

No response.

 

Changbin stands up, arms rested on the sides of his waist, he decides that he needs to take matters into his own hands. 

 

Literally.

 

He lowers himself down, carefully placing Hyunjin's arm around his shoulder and carrying the taller younger guy in his arms. Changbin may look small when he's beside Hyunjin because of their height difference (which is really endearing) but he's for sure stronger than the younger. 

 

As they make their way around, Hyunjin starts to shift awake and when he opens his eyes, Changbin's looking down into them. He had stopped in his tracks when he felt the younger waking up. Both now at the entrance of the hallway to their bedroom.

 

“H-hyung..? How?” Hyunjin questioned as he eyed the other, then looked on the ground before rubbing sleep out of his eyes. “I didn't know you were this strong.”

 

“Haha hello sleeping beauty, I'm here to sweep you off your feet to bed,” Changbin chuckled when he noticed the other's cheeks blush under the dim lights, tempted to kiss them. 

 

“Going to the gym with Minho hyung has been working out well I see,” Hyunjin said, using one hand to poke at Changbin's biceps and then he laughs, “You're short but strong, I love you.”

 

“I can't be tall  _ and _ strong, look at yourself. Nothing but tall tsk tsk,” replied the older, causing Hyunjin to laugh and shake in his arms. “Now stop giggling and don't move too much, your long legs are gonna hit the walls and floor if you do.”

 

“Yes sir, my dear prince,” Hyunjin couldn't believe his own words and hid his face in the crook of Changbin’s neck, giggling away in embarrassment, cheeks warm against Changbin’s skin.

 

“You're lucky I love you.”

 

“And you're lucky I love you too.”

  
  


They make it to the bedroom and Changbin refused to let Hyunjin down when they walked through the door. Instead he strides across the room and drops Hyunjin on the bed before flopping on it himself.

 

Turning off the bedside lamps, the both of them adjust themselves and cuddle closely under the warm pile of blankets. They're both facing each other in the dark but can still see the outlines of one another, mapped perfectly in their heads.

 

Changbin brings their faces closer to each other, rubbing his nose against Hyunjin’s - an eskimo kiss. Hyunjin laughs softly and pulls Changbin closer with his arm on the older’s waist, then connects their lips for one last goodnight kiss before saying good night. Lips lingering a little longer than usual, warm and soft.

 

So like every other night, they end up in the same position. Changbin hugging Hyunjin from behind as they sleep with their hands loosely interlaced near Hyunjin's chest. Both of their heartbeats beating at a matching pace.


End file.
